Percabeth Reunion
by KiLLer-S-Queen
Summary: Just another Percy and Annabeth, Mark of Athena reunion story. This is my first fanfiction so please be nice.


**A/N: I know this has been done a lot, but this is just a little celebration for the release of Mark of Athena tomorrow (unless you live in Australia in which case you already have it). This is my first fanfiction EVER! So please be nice and feedback would be greatly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any other of its characters unless I find a time machine, but until then Rick Riordan does.**

**Enjoy**

Percy couldn't seem to stay still, after he first saw the _Arogo II. _All he could think was _Annabeth is on that ship. _He hopped from foot to foot waiting for the ship to stop.

"Will you stop that!" Reyna said turning to face Percy. He could see the impatient in her eyes.

"Oh. Sorry it's just…" he trailed off not wanting to talk about his girlfriend with Reyna. Something about her just made him feel intimidated.

He didn't need to finish his thought Reyna already guessed what he was going to say. "Your girlfriend is on there." She finished for him."

"Yeah" Percy said and turned away from Reyna and continued to watch the ship. Now he understood why Juno had him only remember Annabeth. It was like when he bathed in the Styx, he needed something to hold on to, something to keep him going. And once again that thing was Annabeth.

Just the thought of her made him smile. He saw Reyna look at him curiously out of the corner of is eye. He just ignored the look and kept looking at the _Argo II _waiting for someone to leave the ship.

Annabeth could see the Roman camp now and her heart leapt. Percy was there. She was going to see Percy.

She was going to see Percy.

The same Percy Jackson who has been gone for eight months without rhyme or reason. He was so dead when she got her hands on him.

Annabeth tried to think rationally. It was Juno's fault but still Percy really had a knack for pissing her off.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked Annabeth cautiously.

"Hmm" Annabeth was snapped out of her reverie. "Oh, yeah I'm fine."

"Really, because you look kind of mad." Piper asked.

"No really, I'm fine" Annabeth insisted.

"Okay, Jason says were stopping the ship now."

Annabeth immediately perked up and made her way to the side of the boat and looked around for Percy. There were a lot of people on the ground a lot looking like they were ready to attack. She continued to scan the ground until she saw two figures both in matching purple robes. Both had dark hair, but only one of them had hair that was also short and messy.

_Percy._

"Okay." Jason said letting down the latter. "I was there Praetor so let me go first so they can see who it is before… HEY! Annabeth what are you doing?" He yelled at Annabeth who had already started climbing down the latter.

"Percy" was all she said and continued climbing down the latter Jason coming down after her.

When the latter came down Percy nearly shouted in joy. He almost did it again after he saw a figure with blond hair come down the latter not a moment later. He started walking to the latter and stumbled over his Praetor clothes.

_Stupid robe_.

He continued walking but only got a few steps before he got hit by what felt like a hellhound. His vision was immediately obscured by Annabeth's blond hair.

"Percy!" She screamed into his chest.

He looked down at her and a smile played across his lips. When would he get another chance to mess with her like this.

Wiping the smile of his face he asked her in a confused tone "Do I know you?"

Annabeth froze and looked up at him with the most heart wrenching expression he had ever seen.

"It's me Percy. It- It's Annabeth."

Her eyes started to water and Percy's heart Wrenched in his chest. If there was one thing Percy knew, it was that Annabeth Chase _didn't _cry.

"Hey, hey." Percy said brushing away a tear that had escaped her eyes with his thumb. "Of course I remember you wise girl." He smiled as Annabeth's pained expression turned to one of relief. But that smile was immediately wiped of his face when the look on Annabeth's face turned to anger.

"PERCY JACKSON!" She roared hitting his arm with every word that came out of her mouth. "HOW (punch) DARE (punch) YOU (punch) DO (punch) THAT (punch) TO (punch) ME (punch)." She finished breathing hard.

He looked at her and smiled. It was the same old Annabeth that Percy had fallen in love with.

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, inhaling her scent.

"This is kind of familiar isn't it" he said into her hair.

"Yeah," she said. Percy could tell she was smiling at the memory of Percy returning from Calypso's Island after thinking he was dead.

Percy was in a total state of bliss. This is what Annabeth did to him. She also made him want to be a smart ass and crack jokes all the time. He was seriously messed up, but at that moment he couldn't have cared less.

"Hey." He said and when Annabeth looked up he gave her a smile that he saved just for.

"I love you… What was your name again?" He asked playing innocent.

She laughed and shoved him playfully. Then her eyes turned serious, and she looked up at him.

"Do you really love me?"

Percy laughed at that question. It was so ridiculous.

"Yes" He said looking into her stormy grey eyes. "I love you Annabeth Chase."

She smiled. "And I love you Percy Jackson"

They both reached for each other at the same time, and their lips crashed together, both smiling against each other's mouths.

Percy had no clue how long they had been kissing, and frankly he didn't care. Apparently though they had been kissing for too long because Reyna cleared her throat really loudly.

Percy hesitantly pulled away from Annabeth and turned to her.

"Percy we really need to discuss things so maybe now isn't the best time too…"She had trailed off and was staring at something. Percy followed her gaze and was left staring at Jason who was standing there staring right back at Reyna.

"Reyna is right percy." He said still staring at her. Two other demi-gods, one a boy he recognized as Leo and the other a girl who Percy didn't know came and stood behind Jason. Jason's gaze shifted from Reyna to Percy. His blue eyes met Percy's green ones and they continued to stare at each other neither one wanting to look away. "There will be time for reunions later but first," Jason continued as both Percy and Jason intensified their gazes, "we have some things to… discuss."

**And that was my version of Percy's and Annabeth's reunion! YAAAYYY! I'm actually quite scared of how Rick Riordan is going to do the reunion so let's hope for the best and thanks for reading hoped you enjoy.**


End file.
